Talk:Precious Metals
im not positive but i think i somehow failed this quest, i took my time and did the urn of sacred ash's and the elves quests also before going to mage tower, but the guy doesnt say anything about lyrium, so i check my quest guide, it sais that i completed the quest, except the quest actually sais i failed to deliver the lyrium, maybe someone should mention that theres a possible time to quest ratio for this quest? either that or i somehow glitched the game.Toolazytomakeaaccount 22:14, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I had a similar issue. I sided with mages when I did the circle quest, went to orzammar, got the precious metals quest, finished paragon, did some other side quests, returned to mage tower and tried for a while and could not figure out how to sell the lyrium to godwin. Finally found the quest in the completed section of my codex saying I failed to deliver the lyrium, strange as I have the lyrium with me, Godwin is there, the dwarf is still waiting for my return order. I wonder if I might have accidentally sold the lyrium and immediately bought it back (without exiting merchant), I can't recall. I wonder what causes this to happen. 3rd me to: I think this may be do to me having put this into the lockerbox after completing Soldiers Peak. Anyhow, I have the smuggled lyrium, but Godwin doesn't have any options to sell it to him. While doing the quest, I found I could not force Godwin to buy the lyrium for 65g and the dagger. I had the option to accept 50g, (persaude) 75g or (persuade) 60g. If I chose the 75g, he would offer me 53g. If I refused, he would run away into his cabinet. If I selected 60g, he would close the deal without another dialog and continue his after-selling dialog. I also was not able to snag 25g from Rogek upon return (any persuasion/intimidate would result in 20g). I was able to buy the lyrium for 40g and sell it for 60g and persuad another 20g, but no 65g + dagger and 25g on return were avaliable. I had about 15 cunning and 3 points in coercion at the time. Any thought? Is 4 coercion required for the extra 10g and dagger? Ammorth 09:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I had the same result as Ammorth, I'm a level 14 Rogue with 46 (42+4) cunning and 2 ranks in Coercion but when I tried the 75g persuade I was only offered 53g & no dagger. While Godwin would happily accept the 60g persuade. With Rogek, if I tried for 30g I could only get 10 (despite further intimidate). If I tried for 20g Rogek gave it to me without a problem. This was PC v1.03 Tarasis 09:53, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Bug that needs verification Comments were: *"Or you can first sell him the lyrium for the persuade improved 65 gold plus dagger, then follow the dialogue tree to turn him in. The quest will be completed as normal, and the player can feel that they took a moral stand while still reaping nearly all the rewards. You will not be able to get the additional 8 gold blackmail money with this decision. **If the above works, it is either not possible in the 360 version, or possible only with an exactly specific sequence of dialog choices, or possible only with some other non-obviously related state. I can verify that there is no possible way, utilizing a savegame from before re-discovering Godwin, to turn him in for the lyrium. No explored sequence of dialog choices resulted in a change on the quest screen indicating he had been turned in, or a dialog option with Greagoir allowing you to actually turn him in." A previous edit also said "Not really a bug". Given the comments, I would like it to be confirmed exactly what dialogue options and platforms are used before it goes back in. Loleil 09:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Experiencing the same issue here, I can't hand in the lyrium (I have tried alot of the dialog choices). I'm only able to blackmail him for 8g, though lyrium is in my bag. Sided with the mages and using the 360 version. Lysmachia 27/01/2010 This really pisses me off, I have done a couple play throughs and this time around I wanted to complete every quest i came across, no left overs at the end. Then i came across this quest and it bugged like hell, just like the rest of the game... EA needs to fire some their testers apparently Rewards I checked the rewards for the PC-version 1.02a: The highest amount you can get is the 65 + 8 from Godwin and max 25 gold from Rogek. Makes a total of 98 gold minus the 40 gold for accepting the quest. And pickpocking Rogek wont get you the 20 gold which were mentioned in the articel --> checked it before, while and after completing the quest! --> I corrected the values in the article. Deep Thought 42 13:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC) It can, but I've only managed to make that happen once out of numerous attempts, and mistakenly loaded past that save. Every other time, it's been an item or a fair bit of silver. I've yet to figure out why it isn't working anymore. (talk) 02:37, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Uh, sorry I seem to have broken the formatting on this page somehow by adding a sentence to the description at the top of the page. Check the page's history. I can't figure out how it happened, but feel free to either revert the edit or fix the formatting. My bad. - Revoran what does "hiring the entertainment" at the Pearl have to do with this quest? :when you hire "entertainment" at the Pearl all your items will be removed from your inventory and placed in a storage container, the game will treat this as if you sold the lyrium and end the quest with a failure message. Ernst -09:23, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Just to say I have been a victim of this bug too and wondered if there was a way to hack ones way out of it. Paid a fortune for this lyrium ore and Godwin runs off during negotiation. No problem, I just need to leave the area and return. Wandered off, had a go at the Revenant, go upstairs, come back, and now the best I can get is 8G from blackmail, no commerce at all. I didn't spend 40G to get a mere 8G back ! If no one can come up with a solution I anticipate Godwin watching his entrails decorate his precious cabinet. (PC version with latest patch) Oh Maker, it seems every time I visit I get fewer conversation options ! Can't blat him, can't even say more than, "Hello". It occurred to me things might change if I developed more coercion. I came back after getting all 4 to see if that made him more amenable to agreeing a decent price. No. Can still only say, "Hello", to him. Hardly worth having that indicator above his head then :-( Finishing the Quest Not sure if my game bugged or if I just can't find him, but where is Rogek to finish the quest? He walked of when I agreed to sell the Lyrium, and I can't figure out where he is. Not that important since I made a profit (3 gold only, but whatever) at the Tower, but I'd like the 20 extra gold. I've had this problem too. I've sold the lyrium in the tower but when I go back to tell Rogek he's nowhere to be found. Orzamar and the mages tower were the first two places I went to, and I've periodically been going back to search for Rogek ever since, but he's disappeared. 13:06, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Can you do this quest if you side with the templars? Or will Godwin be dead? ______________________________________________________________________________________ Buggy quest I sided with the Mages, went to Dust town to get the quest. After finishing the Orzammar storyline, i went back to the tower to sell the Lyrium and Godwin is gone *sigh* On top of that, when i went back to the top of the tower, Uldred re-appeared and i had to kill him a second time! Continuing Quest after it is marked as failed I have only tested it (accidently) with 'The Bag of Holding'- Mod, but I presume it will work with the Party Chest etc. as well. Eventhough the Quest will remain as Failed in the Journal, you are still able to get the Rewards. Simply do what you should be doing if the Quest was still active, sell the Lyrium to Godwin and report back to Rodek. The only thing that has changed by loosing the Lyrium out of the Inventar is the Journal Entry and the missing Questmarkers. Option 4 was tried several times on using a Rogue with 100+ Cunning and maximized Stealing and Stealth and never got the smuggled lyrium from Rogek. --Viktoria Landers :--Yeti magi (talk) 08:14, March 2, 2012 (UTC) : Uhh thanks for moving it, Yeti. It will be grand if someone confirms that the Option 4 is not possible with the latest patch in . 00:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Continuity So I've attempted to keep Lothering active for as long as possible; Obviously this means that I stayed well away from Redcliffe, and the Circle. So here's the problem. I met with Rogek and made the deal; then I packed the lyrium around form about fifteen hours of play time before going to the Circle. Obviously Godwin wasn't interested in business while the Broken Circle quest was active. But after completion, I went to see him again; the only lyrium option I got was "why do you need this...", which as a you know, doesn't lead to gold. I left the tower, and came back at a later date; no luck. Maybe it was the choices I've made, through the game, I don't know; it wasn't my companions, because it's worked before. Best I can figure, is that Rogek can only be approached after the Circle is dealt with; it's the only thing I've done out of order. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 03:59, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :In fact you can sell the lyrium to Godwin during the Broken Circle quest (with an additional option of killing him too). Perhaps you chose the wrong dialogue options? I am not sure how I can explain this. 10:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't know how best to explain this clearer. My dialogue choices were essentially "why do you need all this lyrium?" and "goodbye". Unless you wish to confirm a dialogue choice during his initial rescue... Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 06:08, February 28, 2013 (UTC)